His Baby - Anastasia Grey
by Xbabygirlx1998
Summary: What if Anastasia wasn't Christian's love interest? What if she was his daughter? Read to find out Ana's life as she grew up with Christian as a father. *Complete*
1. Short version of His Baby - Anastasia Gr

_Ok so one of my viewer's suggested that I should extend/ lengthen His Baby- Anastasia Grey so I am. Keep a look out for it in the coming weeks. _

* * *

Christian Grey was sitting on his couch when the doorbell rang, quickly he walked to his front door wondering who would be out at this time of night. When he opened the door there was nobody there and just as he was about to close the door he heard a baby coo. When he looked down there was a large picnic basket sitting on his front door step. Inside was a beautiful baby girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes and instantly he fell in love with the baby but he also wondered why would anyone want to get rid of her. When Christian took the baby out oof the basket she was wrapped in a pink blanket and under it was her birth certificate, social security card, and a note.

Dear Sir,

I am writing this to you because I can unfortuately cannot take care of my Ana and I don't know what to do because I know what it's like to be in the foster care system and I don't want her to go through what I did. Please take care of her, love her, and give her everything she will need or ever want. My sweetheart was born on September 10 and her father receently died in the line of duty and I am financially unfit to take care of Anastasia. Your my only hope for the survival of my girl.

I hope you understand,

Carla Adams

After reading the letter and looking at the baby's birth certificate he decided to take care of her although he knew nuthing of being a parent and after all he just stopped the BDSM lifestyle after being bored with the same old routine every weekend. Christian felt empty and wanted something more than just unemotional sex from women and maybe Ana was what he needed. When he looked back at the baby she was sleeping softly on the couch; Slowly he picked her up and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently set her down on the bed and changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Quietly he walked back into the room and moved the baby to the other side of the bed and put a pillow on the other side of her so she wouldn't fall off the bed. Christian just layed down and watched the baby sleep only to think about his future; The possible future with Anastasia, watching her take her first steps, hearing her talk for the first time, watching as she goes to school for the first time, graduating from elementry school and high school, and going off to college.

But at the same time he was wondering what kind of father would he be for her; He's never taken care of anyone besides himself but he watched his brother and sister take care of their children and they seemed unsure how to take care of them in the beginning too. And that's when Christian fell asleep leaving that last though to echo in his mind. The next morning Christian had gotten up and changed into his usual suit and tie, picked up the baby and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Fixing breakfast was his house-keeper Gale and as soon as she turned around she was surprised to see her boss with a baby in his arms.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey." She said slowly.

"Morning Gale. Can you do me a favor?" asked Christian.

"Yes Sir." Gale said as she set down his breakfast in front of him.

"Can you please find some things that this baby might need and can you buy them for her? I plan on keeping her but first I need to report her to Child Services and see if I can keep he seeing as her mother left her for me to care for." said Christian as he shifted the baby in his arms so he could eat.

"Of course I can sir but I think you should get some bottles this morning so that you feed her, some clothes to change her into, diper's to put her in when she uses the bathroom, a stroller if your gonna take her places and an carseat if your gonna take her with you when you go to the office, and a pacifier for her to stuck on when she's crying and as I look at her she seemes quite content in your arms." says Gale as she stares at the baby who is just stucking on her fingers.

"Ok thank you Gale. I am going to give you one of my black cards and I want you to use one of the empty guest room near my room as her room. You can put her stuff in there." Christian says as he pulls out a credit card.

After getting into the car and asking Taylor to go to Babies R' Us, Christian was surprised at how much attention Ana was getting from female and a few male customers. After getting some help at getting things for Ana and going to the office Christian was siting at his desk as he watches Ana play with a toy that's conviently placed on the carseat. Earlier as soon as he entered his office he called Welch his security adviser and asked him to contact Child Services and tell them that he needs to set an appointment with them and to find out who this Carla Adams is. About an hour later Christain was feeding Ana when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he yelled.

"Sir, Welch has found a Carla Adams. According to the records she was married to a Frank Lambert but recently he died in a car bombing in Afghanistan. Her full name is Carla May Wilks-Adams, she was born on July 18, 1970. Her parents died when she was five and she was put in foster homes and was adopt John and Cristy Adams. When she was in one of her foster homes she was raped when she was only 16 and later found out she was pregnant but lost the first baby in a misscarrage. After telling the police that her foster dad Stephan Morton had raped her and was the father of her unborn baby he was arrested and was in jail for 8 yeard until he got out and died of Alchol poisioning a few weeks later. Carla Adams married Frank Lambert when she was 32 after meeting him at a friend's wedding. Recently she had a baby girl named Anastasia Rose Lambert and after that there's nuthing more we can tell about her because Welch also tried to find her but it's like she went off the grid and left no trace." says Taylor as he sets down the folder with Carla Adams birth certificate and background check.

"Thank you Taylor. That will be all." Christian says as he sits down with Ana in his arms.

"Yes sir." says Taylor as he turns and walks out of the office.

When Taylor was gone he turned and looked at Anastasia who was staring at him with curiosity in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi there Ana!" Christian coos

Suddenly Ana laughs and Christian is surprised at how beautiful her laugh and smile is. Then after a few moments of talking to Ana, Andrea, Christian's personal assistant, tries to contact him through the phone intercom.

"Sir there's a Jamie Rayan here from Child Services here to see you." says Andrea.

"Send her in." says Christian as he set Ana down in her car seat as she falls asleep

Suddenly the door opens and a women in professional clothes walks in.

"Hello Mr. Grey. My name is Jamie Rayan. I hear that you were left a baby last night. Can I ask you a few questions and look at the baby herself?" asked Jamie

"Of course." Christian says as he lifts up the now sleeping Anastasia onto the desk.

"Ok Mr. Grey. Was there anything that was left with the baby when you found her?" asked Jamie as she looks at Ana,

"Yes, her birth certificate and social security card, and a note that asked me to take care of her." Christian says as he hands Jamie the documents.

"Alright then Do you want to keep her or do you want me to take her and place her in foster care?" asked Jamie.

"No I want to adopt her. I've already asked my house-keeper to buy anything that Ana might need. I want to keep her and how soon can I possibly adopt her offically?" Christian asks hopeful.

"Well since we already know your completely capable of raising Anastasia, it probably won't take nuthing but a few days for the information to process in the system." says Jamie.

"Thank you, that's comforting to know." says Christian

Jamie pulls out the nessesseary info for Christian to fill out to offically adopt Ana. And Jamie was right it only took 2 days to have the info processed and approved. That Sunday Christian had introduced Ana to his familyy for the first time and they were shocked that he had decided to adopt a child. Also for the first time Christian took Ana out for a walk and was photographed by paparazzi.

_Seattle Times_

_This afternoon a non other than Christian Grey was spotted with a baby in a stroller taking a walk around Seattle with his security guard trailing behind. I am sure everyones wondering who the special little girl is and who her mommy is and if she's Mr. Grey's love. Has Mr. Grey found love or is it something else? Stay tuned in for more to find out._

Christian sets down the paper and looks back at Ana who is sleeping in her playpen Mrs. Jones had gotten her. Suddenly Elena opens up the doors while Andrea is trying to stop her from going in.

"Who is she?" Elena screams

Suddenly Ana wakes up and begins to cry.

"Well hello to you too Elena. Andrea, Taylor it's fine I'll call if I need anything" Christian says as he stands up and picks Ana up an bounces her in his arms.

"Well?" says Elena angrily

"Well what?" Christian asks roars.

"I want to know who's child is that?" Elena says trying to stare Christian down.

"She's mine Elena and she has nothing to do with you. I adopted her a few weeks ago and now she's my daughter. Why do you have a problem with that Elena because if you do the door is that way." Christian says as Ana finally stops crying.

"Why would you wanna adopt someone's snot nosed brat when you could have nice consentual sex with a sub?" Elena sneers.

"Because I've recently become bored and wanted something more that just a BDSM relationship E.L.E.N.A and if you don't like my choices then leave and I'll send you an "No Contact" order and I'll have my lawyers give you full control of your salon's." Christian says as he puts Ana back in the playpen

"Fine whatever I don't need you. I have other boys who want me. Good luck raising a snot nose brat as a daughter." Elena says as she stomps out of his office.

After all those years of putting up with Elena's crap she's finally out of his life and quite possibly for good which is a good thing for him and Ana...

Six months later

"Come on Anastasia! Come on! You can do it! That's my girl!" Christain says proudly as as Ana takes her first steps towards him.

Christian and Ana have been living comfortably with Mrs. Jones and Taylor who recently have gotten married and were on their honeymoon in Paris. Christian has changed so much he had first gotten Ana. He hardly ever has nighmares anymore and when he does instead of sitting at his piano he goes to Ana's room and watches his daughter sleep and sometimes even takes her into his room and allows her to sleep on top of his chest. With Ana he feels free, he finally found what he wanted the most in his life; which was peace and he finds that when Ana giggles and smiles at him.

One month later

Christian was sitting in his study with Ana crawling aound playing with her toys when suddenly he heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"Daddy?" the voice asks.

Christian gets up from his chair and looks around stunned.

"Daddy!" says the voice again.

Then Christian turns towards Ana who is siting beside him.

"Daddy!"says Ana in excitement.

Christian was so proud that Ana has finally spoke her first word that he calls his mom and tells her that Ana has spoken her first words. That sunday they celebrate Ana's first words and also celebrate Elliot's second baby with his wife Kate.

Five years later

Christian is standing by his car waiting for Ana to run out of the school building to him. Ana has been deemed a genius and so she excells greatly in her studies while she's in school and by the time she was 3 she was already speaking proper english and saying big words such as gasconading or to brag. So when she got to preschool they immediately suggested that Christian put her in kindergarden already and after about five months they put her in firest grade. Then the next school year placed her at in third grade and Christoan couldn't be more prouder to be Ana's father. Eventually the school bell rings and kids of every size, shape and color run out of the school building. Then after a few minutes Christian spots Ana who flys into his open arms.

"Hi daddy!" says Ana excitedly.

"Hi sweetheart! How was your day?" asked Christian as he puts Ana in her carseat.

"It was fun and look my teacher gave me a birthday tiara since my birthday id tomarrwo and she also told me that I should wear it to class tomarwo." Ana says as Christian climbs into the driver's seat.

"That's wonderful honey. Do you have any homework today?" Christian asks Ana as they pull away from the front of the school.

"Yep but it's nuthing but addition problems, reading a passage and answering questions about the passage, and spelling words." says Ana.

"That's good."Christian says as they head down they road.

Five years later

Ana is getting ready to graduate middle school and Christian watches as his babygirl gives her valedictorian speech and gets her diploma from the principal of her school. Christian, his parents and his brother's and sister's all watch as Ana graduates from middle school and also gets an award for being in the orchestra and being able to compose new music for them to play. A few years ago Christian descovered Ana had agift for music too because she would sometimes watch him paly his piano and she could also play it with jsut as much feeling and emotion as he would when he play. Then Ana began to sing in the schools Choir and also gained a interest for playing the violin and piano. So Christian put Ana in classes which she excelled in also and finished every course in less than a year and a half.

Ana's Highschool years

Christian was a happy parent when Ana had went to a proforming arts high school in downtown Seattle. Ana was 10 and was a freshman in highschool and when they asked her if she wanted to be a sophomore when they notice that she was making nuthing but A's in every class she greatfully accepted and the school's administrators immediately changed her freshman classes into sophomore classes so she was 11 and a sophomore in his school. When it came time for parent-teacher confrence time he was happy to hear nothing but good things about Ana. Even after all this time and spoiling her with anything she wanted she still hasn't turned into a brat that only wants to slack off and do nothing like Christian remembers doing when he was Ana's age.

By the time Ana was 13 going on 14 she was already a senior in high school and Ana was happier than ever when she got her first college acceptanceletters to Yale, Harvard, Dartmouth, and a few other fell known schools. Ana had decided to go to WSU in Vancover, Washington to be closer to Christian because she's such a daddy's girl. Christian had gotten Ana an apartment near the school as a graduation present for her. Although she was still a minor he hired a house-keeper named Sophie to watch over Ana and he told Sawyer to be her security guard since she's the youngest student at WSU. Finally Ana's highschool graduation came and once again she was the valedictorian and her speech was so good that the school asked Ana if they could keep her speech as put it on the wall outside of the school's office. After the graduation the entire family went out to dinner and after the short summer break it was time to head out to WSU.

Ana's college years

Ana was doing well in college and she decided to slow down with her classes and Christian would often go down to Portland for lunch with her or visither at her apartment to check on how things are doing in school. When Ana told Christian that they had put her in advanced courses and Ana was surprised at how easy they were Chrisitan was happy to see that his little baby was growing up too fast before his eyes. When holiday's would come around Ana would come back up to Seattle to spend it with their family. The four years of Ana being in college went by and she was finally a senior in college by the time she was 18. When she made her final valedictorian speech she made it sound better than when she made the one for her high school graduation. Now that Ana was 18 and had hewr degress in English Literature she decided to go into prublishing at SIP in downtown Seattle.

Ana's Adult Life

When Ana got the job they offered her the head editor's role which he greatfully accepted eventually Christian watched as she worked her way to the top and by the time she was 22 she became the CEO of SIP and she deicded to change it to Grey Prublishinh. Eventually she met a man named Raymond Steele or Ray for short, he was 24 and worked as Anastasia's assistant. They had fallen in love and eventually Ray asked Christian for Ana's hand in marriage, which Christian reluctantly gave him his blessing. After about a week after giving his blessing Ray proposed to Ana and after six months of planning they finally got married. When Ana and Ray's wedding annoucement came into the paper's everyone was all a buzz at the news that his daughter was getting married before Christian. Personally he really didn't want to get married becasue the only girl for him was his daughter Anastasia and no other woman would replace his deep love for his daughter. Finally the big day was here and Ana and Christian walked down the isle together and as soon as Christian gave Ana away he had began to cry beacuse he was watching his little girlfind the love of her life and begin a new life without him close by. He loved having to take care of Ana as she grew up but he also knew that it was time to let her go. He always knew that he would always love his baby Anastasia Grey!


	2. Prologue: Carla's Decision

**_Alright people have been asking me if I wass going to update the story and add the extended version on to this story so here is the start of what is going to be continued. Sorry it is so late but I am still in school so just give me time to update and come up with new ideas to make the story longer. Thanks For Waiting everyone._**

Prologue

I lost almost everything and everyone I've ever loved; The only things I have left is my late husband's uniform, a suitcase of clothes, a small picnic basket that now holds my two month old daughter, who was sleeping. About 4 months ago I lost my husband Frank when he was in Afghanistan and shortly after having his funeral my boss had laid me off so now I had no husband, no job, and I was running out of money to pay the bills for the house, water, heat, and gas and eventually I lost the house and was kicked out. I only had some pocket change and that was running out and I knew eventually I wouldn't be able to afford to buy formula for my baby. I don't want my Ana to go to foster care because I know what it's like and I don't want her to go through what I went through growing up. Carla had began to walk down the Sound where alot of rich and good families lived; Suddenly she stops in front of a large gate and decides that this might be a nice house for her baby to live at.

Quickly she slides the picnic basket with her baby in it through the gate and begins to climb over it. As soon as she gets over the gate she begins to run towards the large mansion. Finally she reaches the front doors of the house and gently takes her baby out of the basket and gives her her last kiss goodbye. Swiftly she puts the baby back into the basket, rings the door bell and runs towards a near by tree, just as the door begins to open. From afar she watches as a man she recognizes as Christian Grey opens the door and notices that he doesn't see Ana until she softly makes a sound. Slowly he bends down and opens the small door and looks at Ana, then takes her out of the basket and takes her and the basket inside. All Carla can hope is that Christian will be willing to take care of her beautiful baby girl.


End file.
